Heath (Comic Series)
Heath is a African-American supply runner and resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Post-Apocalypse Heath and Scott were best friends while in the community, and the two of them frequently went out on supply runs together. While Scott lay in critical condition following an accident during one of their trips, Heath hooked up with the doctor, Denise Cloyd. Heath was very loyal to Douglas Monroe, and like Regina and a handful of other residents, was highly suspicious of Rick Grimes and his band of survivors. He is seen in Issue 72, quietly around the party for Rick and his group to welcome them to the community, although he didn't talk to many except for Dr. Cloyd. Although Barbara tried to see if Michonne would like to date Heath, there was no real interaction or interest shown between them. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 79, Heath and Denise's previously-discreet relationship is exposed after they're caught by Andrea, Rick, and a wounded Eric as they go to her house for medical assistance.. In Issue 81, Heath joins Glenn on the rescue mission to aid Andrea trapped in the nearby watchtower. The plan is to deliver food safely her way and lead some of the zombies away from the wall. When the rope between the community wall and a building outside breaks, Heath is trapped on the other side along with Glenn, Andrea, and Spencer. In Issue 84, Heath and others arrive back to the Safe-Zone, to see that everyone is chopping zombies successfully. In the next issue, 85, he's seen dragging limp corpses into fire piles. As Glenn, Maggie, and Sophia wish to join the Hilltop, Heath, along with Rick, Carl and Michonne, he goes on the trip until they get there. Heath is functional as a driver. As they are captured and held hostage by the Saviors, Negan states that he doesn't want to kill Heath because of his skin color. Negan then makes it up to coincidence who should be beaten up. Heath was close to being chosen, but Negan chose Glenn. Heath watches as Glenn's skull is destroyed. When the Saviors leaves, Heath is seen crying over the loss. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Heath has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Denise Cloyd Heath's romantic relationship with Denise started when Scott was healing from their scouting mishap. During this time, Heath would show his inner turmoil during his visits to an open-eared Denise. As time went on, Scott died despite all of Denise's care-giving and Heath would go on to dwell within his loneliness. Denise, also alone within the confines of the Alexandria Safe-Zone, gave Heath someone to connect with as she had seen him the most during his darkest times. As Eric and Aaron returned from a doomed recruiting mission, Andrea lead the injured Eric to Denise's where the survivors would find her and Heath in the throws of passion, much to everyone's initial shock. However, Heath confided in the relationship stating that it just happened that way and as time moved forward, Denise would show concern for his safety during his continued scouting missions. Scott Scott was Heath's best friend. Heath was ready to pick him up some antibiotics, which Scott needed. Heath is seen crying after his death, and demands that they have a funeral so that Scott's heroic nature would be remembered. After Douglas agrees to this due to the death of his wife, the group holds the funeral to which Heath highlights his best friend's importance to himself and the community. During the burial, he asks those carrying Scott to be careful with the body. Scott is put down by Michonne. Glenn Glenn replaced Scott, and these two are seen to be good friends. Heath also saved Glenn's life once. After Glenn's death, Heath called Glenn his friend. Rick Grimes At first, Heath shows a slight dislike towards him claiming he could turn out to be like Alexander Davidson. However, after Rick takes lead of the Alexandria Safe-Zone from Douglas, he defends Rick and his group against Nicholas when Nicholas shows signs of an uprising. Trivia *Heath had compared Rick couple times to Davidson; hated former leader of Alexandria Safe-Zone. He said to Aaron and Douglas about Rick, "This guy has Davidson written all over him" Issue 69, page 13. and "He may turn out to be another Davidson".Issue 70, page 23. *Heath has the highest count of appearances out of all the Alexandria Safe-Zone citizens, counting 33 issues by Issue 104 , and is also the character with the 15th most appearances. References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Glasses User